


Family Matters

by XxMcKeNnAxX



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: (And where Allura didn’t die), (She just realized Lance wouldn’t be happy with her so they broke up), (the correct S8 where Lance is a Garrison professor), Family Fluff, M/M, Post S8, future!Au, made for a secret santa, might add more later - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMcKeNnAxX/pseuds/XxMcKeNnAxX
Summary: Family fluff?I guess?





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> (I edited this on my phone, I’m sorry in advance if it’s bad lol)
> 
> Rosa is sevenish btw (I think (I don’t remember the planned age (gahhhhh)))
> 
> All Spanish words are essentially cognates, “nena” is a nickname that I believe is sweetie (my hispanic friend assisted me with this). However, “bisabuelo” means great grandpa.

A small ravenette danced around the room, this room essentially being where she had spent her whole life, with grace and perfection. At the sound of the expected intruder, her body stopped with a sigh. "You're always five dobashes early, Papa." A light and airy chuckle filled the room as her father began to guide her around the room in a waltz. One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. The words repeated in her head as the ten-year-old spun with her thirty-year-old father.

"Then why are you always surprised, nena?" Lance had continued the conversation. She huffed a stray hair in her face with a playful pout. "Your father was just sent out on another humanitarian mission with your abuela and left us once more." He hummed a small little tune from when he was young. Thoughts swirled in the dark skin of the little one. With a sudden stop, Lance tripped over his daughter and almost crushed her into the floor. "Rosa? What's wrong?"

"Papa... Will I ever meet your mama? Or your papa?" Her questions hit his heart hard like a rock or gunshot to the chest. With a deep breath he guided her to the bed, messy with the clothes she had worn the day before on it, so that they could both sit down. His longer than normal brunette hair fell into his blue eyes as he sighed. Rosa looked up into his eyes with worry.

"Nena... My papa passed away not too long after Lucas came into our lives." She instantly regretted asking her question as soon as he said those words. “My mama was strong, I named you after her and she would’ve loved that.” The tears flowed down his dark skin in front of his daughter, one of the two people he had to be strong for. “But strength doesn’t last forever. She was 64 when she left us to a random heart attack that people said was cause of something my bisabuelo had passed down to her.”

"I'm sorry I asked..." Rosa looked down, ashamed of making her father cry. Tan fingers grabbed her pale chin, lifting up her head while feeling a small kiss on her forehead, salty tears rolling off his face. "You needed to know eventually. Besides, didn't you wanna know how your father and I finally got together?" The girl looked puzzled at the statement, but nodded regardless. "Believe it or not, I hated Keith." Lance chuckled at his daughter's astonishment. "He always did everything better than me. He was smarter, feistier, and a way better pilot than me. He got kicked out at the school we went to, the Galaxy Garrison, though he'll claim he dropped out. I mean he had the prodigy Takashi Shirogane as his mentor, he could kick some serious ass, and never had the courage to back down, and also, though I wouldn't admit it then, but he was super pretty." Rosa jokingly gagged causing her father to hit her nose with the tips of his fingers like he was scolding a bad dog. "I was just jealous of everything he had I suppose. We came out here into space and it was fight after fight until we found out his mother was Galran. I respected him after that, having the courage to continue fighting with Voltron. Soon enough he became the black paladin and... I treated him as our leader, earning me Red." He smiled softly.

"When did he find abuela Krolia?"

"It wasn't until after Prince Lotor had begun his short-lived reign. After we got back to Earth, I remember when he finally was able to properly introduce her with the most beautiful smile on his face, ready to show off his mother like he was a two-year-old." He himself smiled at the memory. "Sure, we had known and fought with her but—" He began to speak more about his mother-in-law, but his little girl ended the sentence.

"Why did she have to leave?" Rosa's questions kept leaving her mouth before she could think. "You'll have to ask your pops and Krolia when they get back." She nodded curtly. "Anyways, after the destruction of the Castle of Lions, I finally got to go back home. Pidge and Hunk were with their families, Shiro, Allura, and Coran were working on the Atlas... Keith was the only one who didn't really have anywhere to stay with his mother since he felt trapped at the Garrison. So my family offered him a place in our new home. We went back into space, came back and he started to change the Blade. We got closer as friends during this, and losing the only love I’d had before and then the heart attack happened." By now the young girl had relaxed further into the bed, crossing her legs as she leaned back against the pillow. "Keith was there to support me and eventually I realized that I had a deeper connection with him than I thought. This was really after I realized Axca and my sister had the hots for him and no way was I letting that happen." Rosa giggled.

"Papa. How come you spend so much time here at the castle and not out there with Pidge, Hunk, or even Dad?" Her pondering aloud would one day get her in trouble, but that didn't matter at the moment. Rosa's words silenced the room beside the shifting of the bed as her father lay down next to her from his sitting position.

"I think I would miss you and Lucas too much. Ustedes son mis ángeles. I could never leave you both." He stared at the glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling that weren't glowing. Rosa turned and snuggled into her father's side, his arm wrapping around her soon after. "I went to school to become a professor at the Garrison. Keith and I began to date and eventually I proposed. About four months before we got married, we went back to Earth and being the famous group we were, we and tío Shiro and Curtis were asked to test some new technology that would eventually lead to you, your hermano, and their little boy Jaxon." He looked down and saw the little girl sleeping soundly. "Te amo Rosa." He drifted to sleep unaware that a small boy decided to come and find his papa.

Said little boy waddled into the room, his curly, bright, dirty blonde hair bouncing with his steps. "Papa? Ro?" His squeaky voice rang as he saw the feet of the man he could claim as one of his fathers. He used his pale stubby limbs to climb up on the bed. When he reached the top, after a few attempts, he saw his older sister and Papa snuggling while snoring. Unable to decide whether to be a troublemaker and be loud or be a cute little sucker and join them, he chose the latter (he was tired from the high-scale climbing his little four-year-old body had just done) and nudged in right between them. Lucas found himself sleeping immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> For a Secret Santa hosted on the Voltron Amino.
> 
> Happy New Years Cass! (Sorry this is late)
> 
> They stan Lance (like me) so I just wrote Future AU fluff cause I can’t do much else. Kinda short so sorry ~m~
> 
> This sorta left me wanting to write more, probably will lol


End file.
